1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder lock, and more particularly to a cylinder lock having an actuating pin receivable at an interface of the second tumbler and the third tumbler so as to lock the second and third tumblers together to allow rearrangement of the first and second tumbler pins in the first and second tumblers respectively to be ready for different keys.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cylinder lock generally is equipped with a specific key to activate/deactivate the locking mechanism of the lock. This kind of cylinder lock is widely used in public facilities such as the locker in the train and bus stations. The key for the cylinder lock has a circular distal edge with recesses and extensions of different depths and lengths so that the key when inserted into the cylinder lock is able to push specific tumbler pins in different tumblers to allow relative rotation between two specific tumblers. Thus, the user is able to activate the cylinder lock. If this kind of cylinder lock is used for public storage and the key for a specific lock is lost, the maintenance personnel may need to change the entire lock in order to avoid potential loss of goods received and locked in the compartment. Taking another example for example, if student A graduates or is transferred to another school, the locker originally belonging to student A is now available for student B. Student B might need a brand new lock to lock his/her personal belongings, which is quite an unnecessary cost. However, to avoid personal belongings being stolen, changing the entire lock seems to be the most effective way to solve the problem, regardless of the cost and effort involved.
To overcome the shortcoming, the present invention tends to provide an improved cylinder lock to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved cylinder lock in which the interior structure is able to be changed to adapt for different keys so as to avoid the change of the entire lock.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the cylinder lock has a hollow cylindrical housing, a first tumbler with first tumbler pins insertable in the periphery thereof, a second tumbler selectively and rotatably connected to the first tumbler and having second tumbler pins insertable in the periphery thereof and a third tumbler with third tumbler pins. The second tumbler has an activating pin selectively received between an interface of the first and second tumblers so as to lock the first and second tumblers and an interface of the second and third tumblers so as to lock the second and third tumblers. When the second and third tumblers are locked together, the first tumbler is able to rotate relative to the second tumbler so that the second tumbler pins are able to be rearranged in the second tumbler due to the alignment of the blind holes in the second tumbler to the holes in the first tumbler. That is, when the second and third tumblers are secured with each other, rotation of the key drives only the simultaneous rotation of the first tumbler so that some of the second tumbler pins extend out of the second tumbler and the others are received in the second tumbler, which changes the interior structure of the cylinder lock so that the user is able to use another key to activate/deactivate the locking mechanism of the cylinder lock.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.